


it's the last call

by introvertednerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, other people are mentioned for a bit, somewhere between pre-timeskip and post-timeskip, spoilers for chp 386
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertednerd/pseuds/introvertednerd
Summary: They will part ways.But first, they must talk.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	it's the last call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asofthaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthaven/gifts).



> Hello asofthaven! Happy belated Valentines Day!
> 
> I saw that you are into ennonoya, found family and character studies. I decided to smush it altogether and make this little mix that you see here. I hope you enjoy it!

“So, this is it, huh.”

On his right, Nishinoya makes a noise in agreement. Nishinoya has been quiet since the end of practice, like the atmosphere around them is weighing heavy.

Then again, today was their last day of practice. Anyone would feel something from that. For Ennoshita, it is his last day as captain. 

His last day. Wow.

“We did good, huh, Chikara,” Nishinoya says as he places the last broom in its rightful place. He has this tendency of interrupting Ennoshita’s train of thought. “You did great, Chikara.” They turn to look at the second years surrounding Yamaguchi. Tanaka and Hinata are hollering their well wishes, while Tsukishima looks on. Kageyama chooses to stare stoically, most likely unsure how to react or what to say.

“But was it enough,” mutters Ennoshita’s traitorous mouth. 

Nishinoya pokes his side. “You know what I would say to that kind of talk.” He gazes at the scene in front of them, face pensive. “We played good volleyball with you, Chikara. We won some matches, lost some.” He grins. “I dunno about you, but it was fun.”

“Yeah.” Ennoshita chuckles. “I had fun too,” he replies. “I couldn’t ask for a better team.” He looks up from the shelves, looking around the supply closet one last time. “I only wish it was a little bit longer.” 

“Same.” Nishinoya pokes his side again. “But we’re gonna go on new adventures! Me, out there in the open world. You, going off to university to do your magic.”

Ennoshita shrugs. “It’s just physical therapy, Nishinoya. Nothing as grand and adventurous like your plans.”

“Still! It’s gonna be waaay different from life here. You’re gonna learn about bones and muscles and other all kinds of stuff that I’ll never understand. I’m not into that stuff, but it does sound really cool.” He turns to Ennoshita. “You’re still gonna make movies and videos and other things, right? I’d watch them. I’d watch them all. At least I’ll be reminded of home.” 

“I don’t know, I might get too busy or I can’t find people to join…” 

Nishinoya grins. “You’ll find a way like you always do, Chikara. Three years with you has shown me that.” He laughs at Ennoshita’s puzzled face. “Anyway, you’ll do great! I’ll do great! We’ll go on adventures and talk about them when we can. Wanna get popsicles for the last time?”   
  


“Uh, sure, for —”

“Oi! New captain!” Nishinoya hollers. “Why don’t you treat us with popsicles! To continue the tradition!” 

Yamaguchi yelps, rummaging his bag furiously for his wallet. Tsukishima glares in Nishinoya’s direction. Hinata and Tanaka are celebrating at the prospect of popsicles.

Ennoshita sighs. It’s just like Nishinoya to bother the juniors one last time. He forks out a couple of yen and gives it to Yamaguchi. 

“Here, take it as passing the baton, or something,” he says, all out of inspiring things to say after the speech he gave earlier. Yamaguchi palms are sweaty, but they are not shaking. Ennoshita knows he picked the right person to take on this role.  He turns to the other members of the Karasuno volleyball club one last time.

“Team, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks go to lark for taking a look at this!
> 
> Feel free to talk to me anytime about ennonoya on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunlitshadow).


End file.
